


Mistletoe Mayhem

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can such a small plant cause such chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School.

Eleven down, nine more to go.

Some people might refer to this as eccentric; others said it was his overenthusiastic attitude; however, one lone person thought it was plain stupid and painfully made it known.

"What kind of idiot decided to use twenty mistletoes? I can barely take a step without being jostled into a kiss," Haruhi commented as she side stepped yet another of those seemingly innocent plants.

Grinning impishly, the twins strategically moved in synch. They needed to keep her attention on them rather than the plants.

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked, knowing they were up to something as usual.

Hikaru feigned a hurt look. "Why would you even think we're up to something. We only want to help you." His younger twin nodded in agreement.

"She has you there" Kaoru chimed. "If you weren't so stubborn though, we wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures."

Gritting her teeth, Haruhi was about to tell them off when they kissed her cheeks before tittering off, leaving her more than confused. She thought it might be one of their games and confirmed it when she kissed everyone except for Tamaki within the next half hour.

For some reason, the mistletoe kept moving around by mere centimeters every time they were close to it. Their customers even gave her a kiss! Granted, they were innocent kisses on her cheek for the most part except for the few brazen enough to plant a chaste kiss on her lips.

After the last customer left, Tamaki collapsed onto their couch. The party would have been much more enjoyable had he not been chasing those accursed plants all over the room.

"It's just one kiss! One simple kiss! Is that a crime?" Normally, he'd be crouching in his preferred corner, but he was too tired, physically and emotionally.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Kaoru asked.

"This is his lordship," Hikaru pointed out.

"Yeah."

"Oh honestly, if you're upset over a kiss…" Haruhi said in her usual no nonsense tone. What she did next not only surprised Tamaki but the other host club members.

Tamaki had expected a blunt remark, but all he received was a kiss to his cheek, rendering him into a pile of goo.


End file.
